


Heart Eyes

by banedario



Series: Alec's first times [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's finally telling Magnus, First Love, Fluff, M/M, even if it doesn't go as planned, kissing btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That wasn't how I was suppose to tell you, I love you.” he frowned looking down at Magnus</p><p>-</p><p>Or two times Alec tries to tell Magnus he loves him and fails and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

Alec groaned stepping into his boyfriend’s organized apartment. After spending all day at the institute training and hunting down demons in various places, the shadowhunter was least to say, pooped.

Throwing himself onto the couch he stretched out his aching joints closing his eyelids taking in the relaxation he so desperately deserved, that was until Magnus had walked into the room humming a tune unrecognizable to the younger boy's ears.

Startled the warlock looked at the down at the boy laying on his comfortably cushioned couch.

“Dumpling?” Magnus questioned confused as to how the shadowhunter entered his household without buzzing.

“Hmnp?” the boy groaned pressing his face deeper into the cushions. This only caused the warlock to let out a small laugh.

“Alexander do you plan on staying overnight?” the question slipped from his mouth as he started approaching the younger male to lace his fingers into his boyfriend's slightly tangled hair.

“Can I?” the words barely audible coming from Alec's mouth. “Please say yes because I don't think I'll be able to move from such a wonderfully cushioned couch.” he continued to ramble out but Magnus cut him off ruffling his hair.

“Of course you can my dumpling. Do you want some pajamas? I'll just get you some pajamas.” and then before Alec was able to take a peek up at Magnus he was gone and in his bedroom.

Sighing he pushed himself off the couch in a lazy manner making his way sluggishly into his boyfriend's bedroom. When he walked through the doorframe there was already various colors and sizes of sweatpants and shirts laid out on the bed.

The shadowhunter leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms above his chest watching the warlock amused, as few curses escaped from his mouth tossing more clothes onto the bed.

“You know..” Alec started, while Magnus jolted and snapped his head towards the voice coming from the door.

“Although I really enjoy your wardrobe, I don't possibly think I can fit into all those clothes at once.” He mused darting his eyes toward the bed.

His boyfriend smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tinting a soft pink.

“I um— I didn't know what would fit you.” he mumbled pointing to all the discarded clothes.

Alec tugged his lips into a small smile, moving his feet towards the bed grabbing the largest sweatpants, which happened to be red covered in a feather like pattern, and a simple gray tee, that looked like it would fit him just perfectly.

He started shrugging off his leather jacket throwing it far from the bed as well as his damp tee discarding it with his jacket before sliding into the tee Magnus provided him. It fit perfectly onto his frame only raising up when he put his arms up.

Moving his arms to the belt of his pants he quickly loosened it sliding his pants down and tugging the sweats on.

He looked up at the older man smiling when he saw his boyfriend's eyes scanning him up and down grinning.

“You look dashing Alexander.” moving his hands up before he flicked his fingers, blue sparks coming from his fingertips changing his attire. Makeup removed, and the clothes that once covered the bed gone. His boyfriend took his ahold of his arm before tugging him into his bed, covering both him and Alec with the comforter before pecking his cheek and curling his way into Alexander's chest.

“Mmn.. goodnight dumpling.” and before Alec had the chance to say the same, he was hearing the soft snores as well as seeing the slow rises from his chest.

The shadowhunter smiled, admiring his boyfriend. And _holy crap_ , did Alec realize. He loved him. This man that came into Alec's life and threw him off his path. He loved him. And he was going to make it his mission to tell him in the best way possible.

**1.**

As cliché as it was, Alec spent more than a week, writing and crumpling multiple letters and notes, long and short on different color coated papers and sticky notes.

He didn't exactly have a way with words, he preferred using actions something he excelled in.

He eyed his letter reading it for at least the one hundredth time today.

_I know, we haven't really shared this moment before… but I love you. A lot actually and I hope you feel the same. - Alec_

It was short and simple. Debating weather or not to add a little flourish, he drew multiple small hearts that didn't look so… hot and added little patterns of stars and dots.

He stretched his arm over to the desk and grabbed an envelope, sliding the index card right in poking his tongue out to lick at the sticky part of the envelope to seal it before picking up the ink pen beside him carefully writing to someone special in a elegant cursive.

Quickly he sat up from his desk chair exiting his room knowing that the warlock was here at the institute, placing and adding more safety precautions.

His eyes roamed over the room before spotting Magnus having a conversation with his father. Probably discussing over the payment. Alec stealthily moving towards one of the many wooden tables at the institute where he saw Magnus’ army green jacket and matching scarf sitting on a chair. Nervously and carefully he set the note down on the table and quickly vacated the premises hiding behind one of the many walls.

After minutes of waiting impatiently and anxiously he saw Jace wandering around the institute with a bored expression.

He watched as he maneuvered through the institute touching things along the way before walking up to the table where Alec had placed the note.

The shadowhunters eyes widened when he saw Jace pick up the letter looking around cautiously, before ripping the envelope and pulling out the index card his eyes scanning over it.

Alec groaned embarrassingly and hit his head on the brick wall in front of him. When he picked his head up he saw Jace making his way over to him with a smug look on his face.

“Alec man I love you too,” he started, looking at him in amusement with a smirk forming on his lips. “We're parabatai.” he finished before roughly placing his hand on his shoulder shaking him around. And from the corner of his eye he saw Magnus grabbing his jacket and scarf before he hurriedly left the institute.

Alec groaned smashing his harder against the wall.

**2.**

“Isabelle I need your help.” Alec stated, holding a pile of her clothes in his hands while she continued folding, piling more on top.

Her ears perked up hearing those words fall from Alec's mouth.

“Well this must be good. You never ask for help big brother.”

The shadowhunter rolled his eyes.

“Look I just, I need a empty spool of thread and you were the only person that I know would have one.” he murmured.

She raised her eyebrow looking at her brother suspiciously, before walking over to her creamed colored nightstand opening up the drawer and retrieving the item Alec wanted handing him the spool.

“And what exactly are you going to do with this Alec?” she asked confused.

Biting his lip he set the clothes down and fished in his pocket, pulling out a thin piece of paper that looked like it came out of a cheap fortune cookie.

Izzy carefully took the paper from his hand, scanning over the words.

_I love you Mags. x_

Her face broke out into one of the biggest smiles Alec's ever seen. She wrapped her arms around her brother and tightly hugged onto him.

“I'm so happy for you big brother.” she grinned taking the spool from his hand, carefully wrapping the note around it and taking a piece of yarn to tie it down, before handing it back to him.

Alec’s cheeks were flaming as he grabbed it from her carefully taking it back and walking out of the room, hearing her excited scream.

“You tell him, tiger!”

-=*=-=*=-=*=-

Alec entered Magnus’ apartment, looking around for any signs of him, until he saw the light to the bathroom on. His foot closed the door, the small slam being heard throughout the apartment.

“Dumpling? That you?” he heard the warlocks voice before walking over the the couch and setting the spool down carefully, then making his way over entering the bathroom.

Alec turned Magnus around before pressing a kiss to his lips. He moved his mouth was his precisely, before biting down on his lip, and teasingly poking in his tongue before pulling away and nuzzling his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Magnus let out a quiet giggle, looking over his boyfriend's shoulder and out to the living room. Watching as the Chairman was pouncing on something that looked like it could be yarn.

Alec raised his head and looked at Magnus confused.

“What are you looking at?” he queried, looking to see what was so interesting behind him.

“Nothing but— did you buy Chairman Meow a toy?” the warlock spoke.

“No why—?” but then he remember the spool he left on the couch and cursed as he ran across the room and to the Chairman.

The note was shredded and puckered, and Alec groaned quietly before picking up the little bits and pieces that were left tossing them into the bin before, sulking his head down and exiting from the apartment, hearing as Magnus questioned and called out to him, ignoring him as he helplessly walked back to the institute, feeling like he’d never be able to tell Magnus how he truly felt.

-=*=-=*=-=*=-

“So did you tell him?” Izzy smiled excitedly watching her big brother enter in.

“No.” he huffed, walking past her and into his room before she said anything further.

**+1**

It's been more than a week since the shadowhunter saw Magnus.

He's been thinking of ways to tell the warlock that he loved him in creative ways, but doubted every idea thinking of all the possibilities of them being unsuccessful.

So here he was in his small and uncomfortable bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and inhaling a deep breath letting out a long sigh.

Suddenly, he heard a hushed knock at his door his eyes immediately closed as the door opened revealing Isabelle.

“I know you're awake Alec.” she accused resting at the edge of his bed.

The shadowhunter uttered a few words past his lips before spouting his eyes open.

“Alec come on, you've been locked in this room for over a week, you need to see sunlight before you get paler,” she began sliding her hands to remove the blankets from him.

“And quite frankly you need a shower.” her nose scrunching up and she slid her hand threw Alec's tangled hair.

His groan was weighed down as he moved his face into his unfluffed pillow.

“Just leave me here to sulk Izzy.” he whined snatching the blankets from her grip to cover himself up once again.

“Alec please—.”

“No Izzy.” he finalized.

She let out a deep breath, rubbing threw the blanket, removing herself from her older brothers room.

-=*=-=*=-=*=-

Hours passed by silently as Alec was starting at the blank wall in front of him, still wrapped in the dozens of blankets, until he heard the door to his room opening.

The younger male's voice was louder than what it was earlier.

“Izzy I already told you I don't want to go out, and I don't want to talk about my failed attempts at telling Magnus I love him.” his voice low and warning.

“Is this what it's all about?” his ears perked up at the familiar voice, his lips parting slowly.

“Because I kinda love you too. A lot actually. And I was worried I did something wrong after you kind of left the other day.” he finished, walking over the Alec's bed before squatting beside him.

The shadowhunter snapped around looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“That wasn't how I was suppose to tell you, I love you.” he frowned looking down at Magnus.

But the warlock rolled his eyes, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's, moving their lips together slowly before sliding his tongue into Alexander's mouth.

Alec removed the blankets from his body carefully sitting himself up, while Magnus placed his hand against his cheek, rubbing his thumb against him in a gentle manner standing up and moving on top of Alexander.

The young shadowhunter pulled away to take a breath, but Magnus moved his lips to his boyfriend's neck, sucking a mark onto his skin softly nibbling at it to send tingles down Alec's spine.

Alec was letting the soft moans from his mouth escape, arching his back to press his hips into Magnus’.

Magnus happily complied with Alec pressing his own down, before moving his hips in precise movements to grind down on him.

When Alec was raising his head to press his lips to the warlocks again the door opened and Jace walked in casually before looking at the scene ahead of him.

“Uh.. I'll leave you guys to it.” he said awkwardly pointing at the mahogany door exiting and closing the door behind him.

The warlock looked down at Alec nervously, but the younger man let out of fit of laughs before pressing his lips to Magnus’ for a quick peck.

“I love you.” he said with a doofy grin.

Magnus smirked. “And I love you, my dearest nephilim."

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes mine  
> \- tell me below if you enjoyed  
> \- an idea of what the spool looks like  
> http://i.imgur.com/zIbdUfe.jpg


End file.
